


Sweater Weather

by charlesss



Series: Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Hiking, IT'S JUST FLUFF OKAY, LIKE EVER, Sunsets, Sweaters, Well Actually Kind Of, are you happy??, bc I am low-key depressed and high-key running behind on these prompts, because I need to go write 2 more prompts, buckets of fluff, except these prompts for spooky month ain't that spooky, i don't write fluff, i hope so, not really - Freeform, oh well, so I'm kind of having a hard time making them angsty, so it's all just cotton candy and cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesss/pseuds/charlesss
Summary: The boys sit on a cliff and watch the sunset... In sweaters!!! That's about it, guys





	Sweater Weather

Virgil hummed quietly, making up the notes as he went. He wondered briefly if Patton could hear him, but if this was the case, he gave no indication of it.

 

“How close are we?” he ended up asking, and Patton had to stop and think for a moment before answering.

 

“I'm not sure,” he finally said, running a hand along the unfamiliar wall of dirt next to him. His finger caught on the tip of a dried out tree root that stuck through the hardened soil, and he poked at it for a moment before letting his hand fall back to his side. “I don't know this path as well as some of the others,” he admitted, turning around to look sheepishly at Virgil. 

 

“It's okay,” Virgil replied, taking a deep breath of forest air. He closed his eyes, ignoring the thoughts that bounced around in his head in favor of observing the sounds around him. Somewhere above the trail, an airplane flew by, and Virgil relaxed against the odd droning sound it made.

 

“If you need a minute…” Patton seemed to be closer to him now, likely having taken a step back so they weren't so far away from each other. Virgil opened one eye to confirm this to be the case. 

 

“I think I'm ready to keep going any time,” he said quietly, pulling his backpack higher on his shoulders. Patton beamed at him and they took off again, slowly but surely making their way up the trail. Virgil had never been to the top, but if Roman's description was anything to go on, it would be magical, and he needed some magic in his life right now.

 

°•°

 

It was 6:32 when they made it to the top of the cliff, and Virgil had never been more thankful for the cheap green picnic benches that always seemed to appear at places like this. There was a large, flat, grassy clearing right by the edge, which was fenced off to prevent any accidental falls. Roman and Logan were sitting with their legs tucked under the fence so that they dangled off the edge of the landmark. Roman turned to greet them, and Virgil couldn't help but stare, as the sunlight illuminated his figure and burned Virgil's eyes out.

 

“I'm quite glad you made it,” Logan stated as Virgil made his way over to where Patton was already wrapping Roman in a bone-crushing hug. Virgil didn't miss the way that Logan inched away, knowing he would be next.

 

“It was a nice hike, wasn't it?” Roman asked, pulling away from Patton's grip. Virgil smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms around his torso to combat the cold. “This trail is fairly new, so I'm surprised that there aren't more people up here.”

 

“I'm not,” Logan said, wincing as Patton pulled him into a very careful embrace. “It's Halloween, so most everyone will have plans tonight, and it's quite chilly besides.”

 

“Well, good thing for us,” Virgil said, pausing to pull out his water bottle, “that we're losers who never have plans.”

 

Roman gasped at that and began rambling about he was most certainly not a loser, and how dare Virgil say such a thing about his friends, not to mention himself, because Virgil was anything but a loser and should be happy with who he is, bla bla bla. Virgil just grinned, taking a long sip from his water bottle as Roman babbled on.

 

“You do realize that he said that just to get you riled up, do you not?” Logan asked once Roman had finally finished. He only blinked in response, staring out at the pink and gold clouds in the distance.

 

“Does everyone have their sweaters?” Patton asked, doing his best to take the focus off of Roman, who was starting to go red from embarrassment. 

 

“Yes, Roman insisted I pack mine in my own bag, so I'm sure I have mine,” Logan pulled out his black, green and blue sweater with a little brain symbol on it and pulled it on over his polo, relaxing into the warmth it provided.

 

“I've got mine,” Roman said quietly, pulling out his red and white sweater. He stuffed his arms and torso into it and his head emerged out the top with a content smile sitting on his lips. “I can see you've got yours on, Pat-” he glanced at Patton's white and blue sweater, which still fit him wonderfully after all the years he'd had it “-do you have yours, Virge?”

 

“Um, yeah,” he muttered, unzipping his backpack. He peered into the pocket at the bunched up purple fabric and hesitated, looking at the other who sat on a line on his left.

 

“You do have it, don't you?” Logan was staring now, angling his head to get a look into Virgil's bag.

 

“Yeah, I do, I just,” Virgil swallowed and smiled sheepishly, pulling out his new sweater. He didn't say a word as he pulled it on, nor when he turned to the others to let them see.

 

“I love it!” Roman was the first to speak up, and Virgil felt a different kind of warmth spreading on his cheeks at the compliment.

 

“Thanks,” he said, “I made it myself.”

 

“It's very impressive, I didn't know you could knit.”

 

“It's so pretty, kiddo! You should have told me you were gonna wear a new one, I would've brought my camera!”

 

“Guys, it's 6:37!” Roman gasped suddenly, pointing at the clouds that drifted far above them. The glowed a radiant pink, some almost gold in the sun's blinding light. The mountains looked purple in the shadow, and for a long three minutes, the sky was a beautiful show of colors, like an impressionist painting plastered onto the real world.

 

Virgil curled into Logan, resting his head on his shoulder as the sun disappeared fully behind the mountains. Logan wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, sighing contentedly.

 

Eventually, the four of them would be too cold to stay out there, and they would pile into Roman's car and take the road down, deeming the trail too dangerous to traverse in the dark. But for now, they would sit and wait, let the darkness and tranquility wash over them, let the quiet chirping of crickets and soft touch of the night breeze hit them like waves. They would hold hands, and later, tell stories, tell jokes, play games in the dark.

 

They would smile, and know that the others were smiling too.


End file.
